1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to high frequency surface wave radar, and particularly to a system and method for achieving improved performance in a high frequency surface wave radar system.
2. Description of Related Art
High frequency surface wave radar (HFSWR) has been employed for more than three decades for detecting and tracking maritime targets beyond the horizon, and particularly to the boundaries of the economic exclusion zone (EEZ), for civilian and military purposes. In HFSWR installations, it is desirable to reduce the physical size of the receiving array of the radar. From an implementation point of view this can significantly reduce the physical extent of the radar site and thereby increase the number of location options. Simply employing a smaller receiving array, however, may compromise the overall performance, and, in particular, the resolution of the radar.
Thus, there is a need for an HFSWR system with reduced size which maintains good resolution.